


Tension

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Tension

You stretched your arms above your head. All that research was making you more than a little sleepy. As you tried to release the tension in your back, your shirt rode up over the waist of your jeans, exposing the skin of your stomach and lower back. Unbeknownst to you, the sight was quite a distraction for the older Winchester brother. He shifted in his seat, trying to focus on the dusty old book he was reading. He breathed a sigh of relief when you finally dropped your arms again, returning to your own book. It was safe to say that Dean was in love with you. He never would admit it, even to himself, but he was. Sam could see it. Cas could see it. But not you and Dean. Dean shook his head, re-reading the last few lines again. Once he had regained his focus, he read a few more pages. Before he could find anything that was even remotely useful, he heard a soft thump next to him. You had fallen asleep on your book, head resting on the pages. He brushed some hair away from your sleeping face, smiling softly. He picked you up gently and carried you to your room. He layed you on your bed and pulled the blankets around your restful form. Overcome with the urge to kiss you, he leaned down and pressed his lips to your forehead.   
“You have no idea what you do to me.”  
He kissed you one more time before slipping out of the room.  
“Goodnight Y/N.”  
You opened your eyes and looked at your now closed door.   
“Goodnight Dean.”


End file.
